A user may utilize a laptop computer to perform various activities (e.g., word processing, photograph editing, or the like) while the user is traveling or is away from his home or office. Once the user is back at his home or office, the user may connect the laptop computer to a set of peripherals, for example, a display unit, a set of speakers, a full-size keyboard, and a full-size mouse), in order to perform these or other activities using a richer set of peripherals and Input/Output (I/O) components.
Unfortunately, the connection process may be time consuming and effort consuming: for example, the user may be required to physically connect cables between the laptop computer and each one of the multiple peripherals. Alternatively, the user may utilize a docking station, which may facilitate a pre-defined connection of the laptop to a substantially constant set of multiple peripherals.